Nad Niemnem/Tom III/Rozdział V
|adnotacje= }} Nazajutrz wiele na raz gości Korczyn nawiedziło. Naprzód o dość wczesnej przedpołudniowej godzinie przed gankiem domu stanął zgrabny koczyk, z którego w najmodniejszym płaszczu i fantazyjnym kapeluszu wyskoczył Zygmunt Korczyński, kredensowego wyrostka, który na spotkanie jego wyszedł, niecierpliwie o stryja zapytując. Benedykt był w domu i zaprosił synowca do gabinetu, w którym też wnet słyszeć się dała wielce ożywiona rozmowa przez trzy głosy prowadzona. Zygmunt dowodził czegoś rozdrażnionym głosem, nalegał i prosił. Szło mu o to, aby Benedykt przekonać usiłował panią Andrzejową o konieczności wydzierżawienia, jeżeli już nie sprzedania Osowiec i wyjechania z nim za granicę. On z żoną za parę miesięcy wyjechać postanowił, ale żal mu matki i ma niejaki skrupuł pozostawiać ją samotną i w stanie ostrego, jak mówił, nerwowego rozdrażnienia. Benedykt o dawaniu podobnych rad bratowej słuchać nie chciał, wręcz odmawiał i synowca z powagą upominał; Witold wybuchał, mówił prędko, zdając się stryjecznego brata o czymś przekonywać i o coś go błagać. W niespełna godzinę po przybyciu Zygmunta zgrabną najtyczanką i pięknymi końmi do Różyca należącymi nadjechał Kirło. Przybywał widocznie od bogatego kuzyna, z Wołowszczyzny. Nie wiedzieć dlaczego, dla facecji zapewne i rozśmieszenia stojącej na ganku Leoni, na palcach i chyłkiem prawie do sieni wszedłszy płaszcz, naśladujący te, które tego lata nosili Darzecki i Zygmunt, na wieszadłach umieścił, do Leoni się zwrócił i z palcem uroczyście podniesionym cicho zapytał: – A panna Justyna śpi? Dziewczynka odpowiedziała, że Justysi dziś jeszcze nie widziała, ale zapewne od dawna już ona nie śpi, szyje może albo ubiera się do zejścia na dół. – Niechże nic ciężkiego na siebie nie kładzie – szepnął gość – aby jej lekko było pod sufit skakać... Leonia szeroko oczy otworzyła. – Dlaczegóż to Justysia skakać dziś ma aż pod sufit? – Z radości, panno Leoniu, z radości! – uśmiechał się Kirło. – Zobaczy panna Leonia, jaka to radość dziś tu panować będzie, a potem... weselisko nastąpi... weselisko! Zatarł ręce i dziewczynkę do najwyższego stopnia zaciekawioną poprosił, aby go matce swojej oznajmiła. Pani Emilia, zaledwie przed kwadransem obudzona, piła w łóżku kakao, lecz dowiedziawszy się o przybyciu miłego sąsiada prosić go do buduaru kazała, a sama pośpiesznie i ze staraniem w biały, długi, bufami i koronkami okryty negliż przyoblekać się zaczęła. Kirło z kapeluszem w spuszczonym ręku, z wydętym przodem koszuli, z tryumfującą postawą i tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy przez salon przechodził. Na koniec podjechała pod ganek bryczka, prosta, trzęsąca bryczka przez parę fornalskich koni ciągnięta, z parobkiem w siermiędze na kozłach, znaczną ilością istot różnej płci i wieku napełniona. Napełniali ją: kobieta z głową i twarzą białym muślinem owiniętą, podrastająca dziewczynka w słomianym kapeluszu, dwaj chłopcy w szkolnych bluzach i śniade, czarnowłose, czteroletnie dziecko. Benedykt i Witold przez okno poznawszy Kirłową na spotkanie jej wybiegli. W sieni woalkę z głowy odwijając i gromadkę swą ukazując Kirłowa, bardzo zmieszana, mówiła: – Przepraszam, bardzo przepraszam, że z taką gromadą przyjeżdżam, ale u Teofila dwa dni bawiliśmy wszyscy i stamtąd jedziemy. Na pół godzinki tylko zajechałam, aby moją Marynię zabrać i o ważnym interesie pomówić. Pomimo zmieszania widocznie czymś uradowaną była; ku małej Broni, która zaraz po wysadzeniu jej z bryczki chwyciła fałdy starej jedwabnej sukni matczynej, pochyliła się, twarz jej chustką z pyłu otarła, rozczochrane włosy, o ile się dało, przygładziła i na ziemi przysiadłszy związywała tasiemki nowych widocznie bucików. Gdy podniosła się z ziemi, Benedykt z uprzejmością wielką do salonu ją zapraszał. Widocznym było, że dla tej kobiety miał wiele szacunku, a może i współczucia. Ale Kirłowa wymawiać się zaczęła. Wiedziała, że panią Benedyktową fatygują wszelkie rozmowy i wizyty, uprzykrzać się więc nie chciała; przybyła tu zresztą tylko na pół godziny dla zabrania córki i pomówienia o interesie z gospodarzem domu i Justynką. Do nich dwojga tylko interes miała, więc może by gdzie na stronie, w ubocznym jakim pokoju... Benedykt wskazywał jej swój gabinet, ale w tejże chwili ze wschodów zbiegła najstarsza córka Kirłowej, która od dni paru bawiąc w Korczynie z Martą i Justyną w pokoju na górze mieszkała. Świeża, wesoła, rzuciła się matce na szyję i, rozszczebiotana, zaraz opowiadać zaczęła, jak wybornie bawiła się na weselu, o tańcach, w których udział brała, o śpiewach na Niemnie itd. Kirłowa z rozrzewnieniem na nią patrzała, dłonią gładząc jej jasne włosy. – Pierwszy raz w życiu rozstaliśmy się na tak długo – do Benedykta się zwróciła – ale to dobrze, że dziecko zabawiło się trochę. U nas w Olszynce życie bardzo jednostajne i pracowite, a młodość rozrywki potrzebuje... Nie skończyła jeszcze mówić, kiedy na wschodach ukazała się Justyna i szybko ku Kirłowej podbiegłszy w rękę ją pocałowała. Od dawna już okazywała jej zawsze niezwykłe uszanowanie i sympatię mówiąc, że spostrzega w niej żywe podobieństwo do swej wcześnie utraconej matki. Ale dziś twarz młodej panny była tak rozpromienioną, taki wyraz pogody i szczęśliwego rozmarzenia okrywał jej śniade czoło i napełniał oczy, że Kirłowa z uwagą popatrzała na nią i szyję jej obejmując do ucha szepnęła: – Domyślasz się, z czym przyjechałam... i wszystkie chmurki na suche lasy od ciebie frunęły! Cieszę się... o, jak cieszę się! Tak szczerze pragnę twego szczęścia i jeszcze czyjegoś... czyjegoś! Justyna nie odpowiedziała nic, tylko filuterny uśmiech przemknął jej po ustach i w źrenicach. – A teraz, dzieci! – ku swojej gromadce zwróciła się Kirłowa – ruszajcie do ogrodu! Nim ja z panem Benedyktem i Justynką rozmówię się, popatrzcie sobie na śliczny korczyński ogród. Tylko cicho, grzecznie, nie hałasować, bo to by pani Benedyktowej przykrość zrobić mogło! Chłopcy ruszyli się zaraz, Rózia małą Bronię za rękę wzięła chcąc i ją uprowadzić. Ale dziecko przerażone oczy ku siostrze zwracając obu już piąstkami spódnicę matczyną pochwyciło. – Ja tu... ja z mamą! – z koralowych ustek wydobyła się prośba żałosna. Kirłowa ramionami wzruszyła. – Niech już zostaje... co z tym czarnym rozczochrańcem robić? Zresztą, takie to jeszcze małe i głupie, że wszystko przy nim mówić można. Nic nie zrozumie i nic nie powtórzy najpewniej! Gromadka z najstarszą Marynią na czele ku ogrodowi ruszyła. Przez salon przechodzili wszyscy na palcach, bo zamknięte drzwi od pokojów pani Emilii sprawiały na nich rodzaj groźnego i uroczystego wrażenia. Witold, który dnia tego po raz pierwszy młodziutką przyjaciółkę swoją zobaczył, do ogrodu też za nią pobiegł. Zygmunt niedbale ręce w tył założywszy powoli, sztywnie po pustym salonie przechadzać się zaczął. W gabinecie Benedykta Kirłowa przy stole, na którym leżało kilka książek Witolda, usiadła; u kolan jej przykucnęła Bronia, której różowa sukienka i śniade, nagie ramiona wypukłe odrzynały się na tle czarnej matczynej sukni. Justyna obok, a gospodarz domu naprzeciw gościa miejsce zajęli, Zaledwie przecież Kirłowa, ze zmieszania i ze wzruszenia aż po brzegi jasnych włosów zarumieniona, kilka słów wybąknąć zdołała, we drzwiach stanęła pani Emilia, białym, długim, koronkami okrytym peniuarem opłynięta i w szczególny sposób ożywiona. Za nią ukazał się Kirło, z kapeluszem w ręku, uśmiechnięty, tryumfujący, zza niego zaś, z miodową błogością w błękitnych oczach, z plastrem na szczęce, a jesiennym kwiatkiem w rudym warkoczu, wysunęła się Teresa. Podlotek zaś zgrabny, ufryzowany, wystrojony, z bladawą twarzyczką, od kilku już chwil w kątku niepostrzeżenie przykucnąwszy szeroko z ciekawości oczy otwierał. Gospodyni domu ze zwykłą sobie słodyczą gościa powitawszy opuściła się na stojący u biurka fotel mężowski. – Mam nadzieję – z cicha i tonem prośby przemówiła – że państwo pozwolicie mi wziąść udział w swojej poufnej rozmowie. Wiem, że idzie tu o los Justynki, który mnie także obchodzi... Teresa nie mówiąc nic w nieśmiałej postawie za przyjaciółką stanęła. Wszakże tu mowa o miłości być miała! Wszak tu o miłość szło! Wiedziała o tym, i postawą, wejrzeniem, splecionymi dłońmi błagać zdawała się, aby jej stąd nie oddalano. Kirło we dwoje giął się przed Justyną i tak mocno usta do ręki jej przylepił, że aż ją cofnąć musiała. Kirłowa tym powiększeniem się towarzystwa do najwyższego stopnia już zmieszana rumieniła się i niespokojnie poruszała się na krześle. Po chwili jednak używając całej swojej odwagi i energii głośno przemówiła: – Moi państwo! tego, z czym przyjechałam, w bawełnę obwijać nie będę. Prosto z mostu najlepiej! Posłem jestem. Kuzyn mój, Teofil Różyc, prosi przeze mnie o rękę Justynki. Osobiście nie oświadcza się dlatego, że to by go zanadto wzruszyło i zdenerwowało, a przy tym niepewny jest, jaką odpowiedź otrzyma, ale jeżeli tylko będzie ona pomyślną; natychmiast sam przyjedzie... natychmiast! Nikogo słowa te nie zadziwiły, bo wszyscy już je przewidywali. Pani Emilia jednak splotła śliczne ręce i słabym głosem zawołała: – Co za szczęście dla Justynki! Jakże pięknym, szlachetnym, wzniosłym jest postąpienie pana Różyca! Teresa wydawała się wniebobraną; Kirło na krześle siedząc, naprzód nieco podany, postawą, oczami, uśmiechem cieszył się i tryumfował. Na twarzy Justyny najlżejsze nie odbiło się wzruszenie; powieki miała spuszczone i zamyślony uśmiech na ustach. Kirłowa po chwilowym milczeniu znowu na odwagę się zebrawszy mówiła dalej: – Teofil szczerze upodobał Justynkę i zdaje mi się, że krok, który czyni, najlepiej tego dowodzi. Jestem pewna, że byłaby z nim ona szczęśliwą, bo to złote serce i głowa też nie byle jaka... Jednak zanim przyrzekłam, że tu posłem od niego zostanę, otwarcie i stanowczo mu powiedziałam, że wszystko o nim Justynce powiem, całą prawdę... Jeżeli o wszystkim wiedząc zgodzi się tego biedaka wyratować i uszczęśliwić, to dobrze; jeżeli nie, to cóż robić? Ale ja oszukiwać nikogo za żadne skarby świata nie mogę. Teofil zgodził się, a nawet prosił mię, abym Justynkę o wszystkim uprzedziła... – Cóż? burzliwa przeszłość? zmarnowany majątek? – tonem zapytania rzucił Benedykt. Kirło usta krzywił, ręką znaki niezadowolenia dawał pomrukując: – Niepotrzebnie! niepotrzebnie! głupie skrupuły! Na twarz Kirłowej wystąpił wyraz wielkiego zmartwienia. Zmąconymi oczami po obecnych wodziła. Widocznym było, że wolałaby przed mniejszą znacznie kompanią mówić. Nie było jednak rady. Wszyscy obecni znajdować się tu mieli prawo. – Nie – na zapytanie Benedykta odpowiedziała – nie to wcale! Majątek jest jeszcze piękny, można powiedzieć, wielki, a przeszłość... no! co było, a nie jest, nie pisze się w rejestr. Jaką ona była, to była, ale żałuje on jej teraz i wyratował z niej jednak swoje złote serce. Jest rzecz inna... Teofil... Teoś... Zająknęła się, zarumieniła się ogniściej niż kiedykolwiek i szeptem prawie dokończyła: – Teoś jest mor... morfi... Boże, jakże się to nazywa? zawsze zapominam!... mor... morfinistą! Benedykt wielkimi oczami na nią patrzał. – A cóż to za diabeł? – zapytał. – Nigdy nie słyszałem... Cicho, jąkając się, z wielkim żalem Kirłowa wyszeptała to, co o tym przedmiocie od kuzyna swego wiedziała, usprawiedliwiać go usiłując. Chorował bardzo przed parą laty, zagraniczni doktorowie też przeklęty zwyczaj mu zaszczepili... Benedykt wąsa w dół pociągnął. – Prosto z mostu mówiąc... pijakiem jest! – sarknął. Kirłowa aż wstrzęsła się, tak ją wyraz ten zabolał. Ależ doprawdy, on nie winien, że go ten wielki świat do tego doprowadził i wielka fortuna na takie pokuszenia i awantury naraziła. Pragnie wyleczyć się, próbował już nieraz, bo wstyd mu samego siebie i życia młodego żal... ale dotąd nie mógł. Chyba go kobieta, którą pokochał, uleczy... klin klinem wybijać najlepiej... Szczęśliwym się czując nudzić się przestanie, domowe, porządne, regularne życie powróci mu zdrowie i chęć do zajęcia się majątkiem. Justynka prawdziwe zadanie siostry miłosierdzia spełnić przy nim może, jeżeli tylko zechce, jeżeli ją to, o czym dowiedziała się, nie zraziło... Tu pani Emilia splecione ręce w górę wzniosła. – Zrażać! o Boże! – zawołała. – To, o czym dowiedzieliśmy się, czyni pana Różyca więcej jeszcze interesującym... obudza jeszcze żywszą dla niego sympatię, bo świadczy o naturze pragnącej wyrwać się z więzów szarej rzeczywistości, upajać się choćby snami o tym, co piękne, wzniosłe, poetyczne! Z takim człowiekiem dzielić życie, razem z nim kochać, marzyć... – Może i upijać się! – mruknął pod wąsem Benedykt, którego oświadczyny te najmniej zdawały się zachwycać. –To prawdziwe szczęście! – dokończyła pani Emilia. – Doprawdy! Od takiego szczęścia umrzeć można! – za poręczą fotelu zadzwonił cienki głosik Teresy. – Fortuna pańska... nazwisko piękne... stosunki... co to i mówić! – z błogim uśmiechem szeptał Kirło. Kirłowa zaś ze łzami w oczach zwróciła się do Justyny: – Złote ma serce, kobietę poczciwą i przywiązaną ocenić i uszczęśliwić potrafi. Gdybyś ty, Justynko, wiedziała, jaki on dla nas dobry! Inny na jego miejscu i znać by nie chciał ubogich krewnych, a on przyjacielem jest, prawie bratem i... dobroczyńcą nawet, bo wiesz? czemużbym do tego przyznać się nie miała? bieda przecież wstydu nie czyni! – chłopcami naszymi zaopiekować się przyrzekł i w szkołach za nich płacić... raz już za jedne półrocze zapłacił, ale to nic nie znaczy, – wobec serca i przychylności! Bronkę naszą bardzo lubi i czasem na rękach ją nosi... Onegdaj przyjechał do Olszynki i jak zaczął nas prosić: "Przyjedźcie wszyscy do Wołowszczyzny na parę dni przynajmniej!" Toteż całe dwa dni bawiliśmy teraz u niego całą gromadą, a jak on nas przyjmował!... O przysmaki i inne pańskie przyjemności mniejsza... ale sam usługiwał nam, z dziećmi bawił się i chwilami tylko w tę swoją nieszczęsną apatię wpadał. Złote serce i bardzo biedny człowiek... choć bogaty! Wilgotne oczy otarła i do Justyny zwrócona, wpółproszącym, a wpółzniecierpliwionym tonem zapytała: – Cóż, Justynko? Co zdarzało się bardzo rzadko, pani Emilia wybuchnęła: – Ależ naturalnie, że Justynka przyjmuje... to cud prawdziwy... niespodzianka losu... – To już chyba święty Antoni sprawił!... – zadzwoniła Teresa. – Ja zawczasu, zawczasu przyszłej pani Różycowej do nóżek się ścielę! – z niskim na krześle ukłonem umizgnął się Kirło. Benedykt milczał, wąs na palec zakręcał, aż z kolei zapytał: – Cóż, Justynko? mówże! Justyna podniosła powieki; była zupełnie spokojną i przyjazne. wejrzenie na Kirłową zwracając z lekkim ku niej ukłonem zaczęła: – Bardzo wdzięczna jestem panu Różycowi za jego uczciwe i zobowiązujące względem mnie postąpienie. Wiem jednak, że niemało namów i wpływów trzeba było na to, aby go do tego kroku nakłonić; domyślam się też, że niemało walczyć z sobą musiał, nim się na ten krok zdecydował. Zupełnie to zresztą rozumiem. Ani położenie moje, ani wychowanie, ani przyzwyczajenia i gusta nie czynią mię odpowiednią dla niego towarzyszką życia. Na wielką panią i światową kobietę nie mam kwalifikacji żadnych ani też żadnej do takiego stanowiska pretensji... – Tym więcej, tym więcej ocenić powinnaś to bohaterstwo miłości – wtrąciła pani Elmilia. – Tym większy w tym cud Opatrzności Boskiej! – zawtórowała Teresa. – Wszystko to – ciągle do Kirłowej zwrócona kończyła Justyna – już by mnie przyjęcie tej ofiary, za którą jednak wdzięczną jestem, niemożliwym uczyniło... ale najważniejszą i stanowczo w tym wypadku rozstrzygającą rzeczą jest to, że od wczoraj jestem zaręczoną... Na chwilę oniemieni, wszyscy obecni jednogłośnie zawołali: – Co? kiedy? jak? z kim? z kim? Justyna powstała. Coś ją z krzesła podniosło i warem oblało. – Z sąsiadem Korczyna, właścicielem kawałka ziemi w bohatyrowickiej okolicy, z panem Janem Bohatyrowiczem! – wypowiedziała zwolna, głosem trochę od wzruszenia drżącym. Teraz dopiero w obecnych uderzył grom zdumienia. Pokój napełnił się wykrzykami: – Co to? jak to? kto to? Żartujesz! Ona żartuje! Pani żartuje! Widać było jednak po Justynie, że nie żartowała wcale. Brwi jej ściągnęły się, z podniesioną głową, błyskającym wzrokiem po obecnych wodziła. Na koniec Benedykt ręką machnął. – A poczekajcież, państwo! – zawołał – niech ja się u niej o wszystko rozpytam! Do siostrzenicy się zwrócił: – Nie żartujesz, Justysiu? serio mówisz? Zaręczyłaś się naprawdę z jakimś Bohatyrowiczem? Pokazała mu swoją rękę. – Widzisz, wuju, pierścionka matki mojej na palcu nie mam. Wczoraj mu go oddałam. Serce, ręka i przyszłość moja do niego należą. Benedykt dziwnie jakoś czmychnął, coś zamruczał, na siostrzenicę popatrzał i znowu zapytał: – Jakimże wypadkiem poznać się z nim mogłaś? Trochę smutny uśmiech po ustach jej przebiegł; pilnie przez kilka sekund wujowi w oczy popatrzała. – Prawda, wuju, że tylko wypadkiem my i oni poznawać się z sobą możemy! – No, no! – mruknął Benedykt – te filozofie co innego, a twój los co innego! Czy zakochałaś się w tym człowieku, ha? Naprawdę kochasz go? Znowu jakby elektryczna iskra w serce jej uderzyła, płomień na czoło a wilgoć w oczy rzucając. Podniosła głowę. – Kocham go z całego serca i jak w to, że żyję, wierzę, że jestem kochaną – odpowiedziała. Pani Emilii zrobiło się niedobrze. Nagle i niespodziewanie globus do gardła podchodzić jej zaczął. Zdławionym głosem i z oczami już łez pełnymi zawołała jednak: – Justynko! jak to? ty taka dumna! ty, co przez dumę nic ode mnie przyjąć nie chciałaś, kiedy ja ciebie, jak wypadało, ubierać pragnęłam! Ty, co przez dumę najniewinniej zażartować z siebie nie pozwalałaś! ty odrzucasz teraz los świetny, wysokie stanowisko w świecie, a wyjść chcesz za chłopa... tak! za chłopa... O Boże! cóż to za tajemniczość! jakie zagadki serc ludzkich! Justyna uśmiechała się. – Zagadki w tym żadnej nie ma – odpowiedziała.– Właśnie dlatego, że dumną jestem, nie chcę być wziętą za żonę przez wspaniałomyślność i bohaterstwo, przez cud Opatrzności albo świętego Antoniego, z łaski, z namowy... Wolę zawdzięczać byt i szczęście sercu człowieka, który mię kocha, i wspólnej z nim pracy... – Androny! – zawołał Benedykt – te wszystkie cuda, tajemniczości, zagadki za grosz sensu nie mają! Podobała się paniczowi poczciwa i przystojna dziewczyna – cud szczególniejszy! Dziewczyna zakochała się w ładnym i może poczciwym chłopcu – także mi tajemniczość i zagadka! Wszystko to funta kłaków nie warte! Co w tym jest rzeczywistego, moje dziecko do Justyny się zwrócił – to to, że może nie znasz dobrze tego życia, na które się decydujesz... – Poznałam je z bliska i dobrze, mój wuju... – Poczekaj! A praca! Czy ty wiesz, jaka cię praca tam czeka? Tym razem uniosła się. – Ależ, mój wuju – z mocą odparła – brak pracy właśnie był mi od dawna trucizną i wstydem! O, jakże wdzięczną jestem temu, który mię pod niski, ale własny dach swój biorąc daje nie tylko zadowolenie serca, ale zajęcie dla rąk i myśli, zadanie życia, możność dopomagania komuś, pracowania na siebie i dla innych!... Oczy Benedykta miękły, rozjaśniały się, coraz cieplejszym wejrzeniem w twarzy krewnej tkwiły. Wahającym się przecież głosem zaczął jeszcze: – No... a z tą... z tą niestosownością umysłową jakże będzie? – Nie ma jej, mój wuju; kto by tu niestosowność tę znalazł, sądziłby z pozorów. Uczoną nie jestem ani artystką; żadnych niepospolitych zdolności ani talentów nie mam i tylko tyle rozsądną jestem, by to znać i wiedzieć. Z tego, co umiem, bez wahania i żalu odrzucę to, co ani mnie, ani, jak mi się zdaje, nikomu pożytku by żadnego nie przyniosło. A jeżeli światła, z łaski twojej, mój wuju, otrzymanego, zostanie mi jeszcze trochę więcej niż on... niż oni go posiadają... Wzruszenie głos jej zatamowało; drżącymi ustami, ale z rozpromienionym czołem dokończyła: – Z jakimże szczęściem pomiędzy nich je wniosę!... o! z jakim szczęściem trzymać będę nad nimi ubogą moją lampkę, aby tylko im trochę widniej, jaśniej, weselej było!... Benedykt wstał Wąsa do góry podkręcał. – Wy, młodzi, wszyscy teraz w jedną dudkę gracie! Ale – dodał – macie rację... nie ma co mówić! macie rację! Pani Emilia uczuła kłucie w łopatkach, w boku, w piersi, wszędzie, i tyle tylko miała siły, aby zawołać: – Tereniu! pomóż mi podnieść się! Tereniu! Teresa pośpiesznie z fotelu wstać jej dopomogła i ku drzwiom ją uprowadzała. Kirło – co w wypadkach podobnych nie zdarzało się nigdy – ku osłabłej i rozbolałej gospodyni domu żadnego poruszenia nie uczynił. Jak do krzesła przykuty, jak skamieniały siedział, z ustami rozwartymi, z osowiałym wzrokiem. Nie rozumiał tego, co zaszło, co dokoła niego mówiono; po prostu nie rozumiał. Nie mógł ani dziwić się, ani gniewać, ani oburzać, bo wszystkie myśli z głowy mu pouciekały, oprócz jednej, uporczywie po niej krążącej: – Teoś Różyc harbuza dostał... on, Różyc, dziedzic Wołowszczyzny, siostrzeniec księżny, harbuza dostał od tej... tej... Ustami poruszył i z cicha wymówił: – Teoś harbuza dostał... Na kształt automata z krzesła wstał i z kapeluszem w spuszczonym ręku, z otwartymi usty i osowiałym wzrokiem przez salon przechodził. Otwierając drzwi od buduaru pani Emilii znowu powtórzył: – Teoś harbuza dostał... Do salonu zaś z impetem wbiegał z ogrodu Witold. Przed paru minutami niepostrzeżenie, leciuchno Leonia z gabinetu ojca wyfrunęła, przez salon przebiegając kilkanaście słów wyszczebiotała do Zygmunta, który tam przy stole stare albumy i ilustracje przeglądał, i z ganku zbiegłszy w ogrodzie na cały głos wołać zaczęła: – Widziu! Widziu! Wszystko, co z kątka gabinetu wysłuchała, bratu opowiedziała i tu zadanie swoje już spełniwszy po wschodach na górę do Marty frunęła. Witold zaś siostry wysłuchawszy pędem do domu wpadł, Zygmunta w osłupiałej postawie pośród salonu stojącego minął i do gabinetu wbiegłszy Justynę za obie ręce pochwycił: – Justynko! duszko! siostrzyczko! ja trochę spodziewałem się tego, ale tylko trochę, bo myślałem, że Buszmanka górę w tobie weźmie i pięknych tatuażów pożałujesz... Zdecydowałaś się więc tego zacnego chłopca uszczęśliwić, pracownicą drogiej ziemi naszej zostać, światło swoje pomiędzy biednych braci wnieść! Brawo! winszuję! cieszę się, ach, jakże się cieszę! I porwawszy ją wpół, śmiejąc się, w ręce ją całując, dwa razy się z nią dokoła pokoju okręcił. Ale potem spoważniał i ręce krewnej silnie w swoich ściskając serdecznie w oczy jej patrzał: – Pamiętaj – rzekł – że masz we mnie brata, nie tylko ze krwi, ale i z ducha. Spólnikami i nawzajem pomocnikami sobie będziemy. Za przyjaciela i brata miej mię... miejcie mię oboje! Benedykt z tą pogodą, która od kilku dni pomarszczoną jego twarz łagodziła i wygładzała, na uniesienie syna patrząc uśmiechał się. – Facecja! facecja z tymi młodymi! – pod długim wąsem mruczał. – Myślą; że świat do góry nogami wywrócą i cudów dokonają... a! Smutek przyćmił mu oczy; ręką machnął. – Cóż, Justynko? – odezwał się – czy to jest stanowcze postanowienie twoje? – Tak stanowcze – odpowiedziała – że nic w świecie, nawet twoja wola, mój dobry wuju i opiekunie, odwieść mię odeń nie zdoła. Pochyliła się w ręce go całując. On głowę jej do piersi przycisnął. Wtedy i Kirłowa z krzesła się podniosła i mówić chciała, ale tym ruchem obudziła małą Bronkę, która wstając zaplątała się o rozwiązane tasiemki bucików i jak długa u stóp matki upadła. Że jednak zdarzało się jej to bardzo często, więc najlżejszego głosu z siebie nie wydając na czworakach naprzód stanęła, potem całkiem wstała i ciemne, drobne, obnażone ramiona szeroko rozkładając z powagą wymówiła: – Mamo, do domu! Ale Kirłowa wcale ani na upadnięcie jej, ani na objawione przez nią życzenie nie zważając do Justyny podeszła i za ręce ją wzięła. Twarz miała całą w ogniu i łzach. – Żal mi, wielki żal biednego i dobrego kuzyna mego! – zaczęła. – Jednak nie umiem kłamać: może i rozumnie postąpiłaś, dobrze wybrałaś... może i szczęśliwą będziesz... Ucałowała ją serdecznie. – Kiedy rozgospodarzysz się już w swojej chacie – cicho szeptała – oddam ci moją Rózię... do twojej chaty ją oddam, aby ci pomocnicą i uczennicą była, a własnymi rękami pracować przy ziemi uczyła się i przywykała... Przez łzy uśmiechała się i jeszcze ciszej dodała: – A może z czasem znajdziesz tam dla niej, jak dla siebie znalazłaś, jakiego ładnego i poczciwego chłopca... Wiesz co? dla biednych dziewcząt, które ani hrabinami, ani doktorkami zostać nie mogą, dobry to los... jedyny może los... Jeszcze coś chciała do ucha Justynie szeptać, ale uczuła się silnie za suknię pociągniętą. Mała Bronia u stóp jej śniade ramionka szeroko rozłożyła i ze wzniesionymi ku niej, czarnymi jak węgle oczami z powagą powtórzyła: – Kiedyż, mamo, ja chcę do domu! Istotnie, Kirłowej pora było wracać do domu, gdzie ją różne zajęcia i kłopoty oczekiwały; musiała przy tym dziś jeszcze choć na chwilę do Wołowszczyzny zajechać. Poszła więc z Witoldem do ogrodu gromadki swojej szukać. Benedykt do odchodzącego syna zawołał: – Powiedz tam komu, Widziu, aby Marty do mnie poprosił. A do Justyny zwrócił się: – Ojcu mówiłaś już o tym? Nie miała jeszcze na to czasu, bo Orzelski późno wstawał i długo w swoim pokoju jadł śniadanie, a kiedy jedzeniem był zajęty, o niczym z im rozmawiać nie było można. – Idźże do niego teraz i powiedz... zawsze to ojciec! A ja z Martą pomówić muszę... rozpytać się! Justyna przeszła pustą salę jadalną i kierowała się ku wschodom na górę prowadzącym, gdy usłyszała wymówione za sobą swoje imię. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Zygmunta, który u ściany stojąc zwracał ku niej twarz widocznie pobladłą i przerażoną. – Czego sobie życzysz, kuzynie? – zapytała. – Chwili rozmowy z tobą... na wszystko, co ci jest świętym na ziemi, o chwilę rozmowy cię proszę! – Owszem – z obojętną grzecznością odpowiedziała i zbliżyła się ku niemu. – Kuzynko! czy to prawda... czy prawda, że odmówiłaś Różycowi, a wychodzisz za jakiegoś... jakiegoś.. que sais–je? Zagonowca... chłopa? – Prawda – spokojnie odrzekła. Wielki Boże! taki mezalians... taki mezalians popełnić, to narazić się na wieczną niezgodę myśli i gustów, wiesz? Jest to popełnić niemoralność! Bystro z nietajoną ironią w twarz mu popatrzyła. – Czy mnie słuch myli, czy istotnie ty, kuzynie, ty... o zgodę w małżeństwie i o moralność troskę swą wyrażasz? Zmieszał się trochę, ale wzburzenie i przerażenie z twarzy i postawy mu nie ustąpiło. Był, jak zwykle, żurnalowo ubrany ale na tą chwilę żurnalową poprawność i sztywność utracił. Justyna odejść chciała, on rękę jej, którą ona wnet usunęła, pochwycił. – Cóż więcej? – zapytała chłodno. – To – zawołał – że odgaduję cię, odgaduję wybornie motywy, pod których wpływem szalonego tego kroku dokonać postanowiłaś. Rozumiem... chcesz ścianą nieprzebytą rozdzielić się z dawnym wspomnieniem... z uczuciem... ze mną! Gdybyś za Różyca wyszła, należelibyśmy do jednego świata, musielibyśmy spotykać się ze sobą... widywać... Więc uciekasz w inną sferę... mieszasz się z motłochem dlatego, aby zniknąć dla mnie, abym ja zniknął dla ciebie! Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami znaczenia słów jego zrazu formalnie zrozumieć nie mogąc, a potem własnym uszom jakby nie dowierzając. On miotał się i, szczerze przerażony, temperament swój i zwykły układ zmieniać się zdawał. Za głowę się schwycił. – Nie czyń tego! Zaklinam cię! Nie gub siebie i nie obarczaj tak strasznie mego sumienia... Jak widmo zamordowanej przeze mnie istoty zawsze widziałbym cię przed sobą! Zlituj się nade mną i nad sobą samą! Przyrzekam ci, że oddalę się, że unikać cię będę, że niczym nie narażę cię na walkę, która straszną w tobie być musiała, skoro cię aż do tak rozpaczliwego kroku przywiodła! Teraz dopiero zrozumiała, uszom swoim uwierzyła; tysiąc daremnie wstrzymywanych uśmiechów na twarzy jej zadrgało, aż parsknęła głośnym, do powstrzymania niepodobnym, jak srebro dźwięcznym śmiechem. Był to śmiech młodej piersi i szczęśliwej duszy, tak szczęśliwej, że byle co wywołać z niej mogło dziecinną prawie wesołość. Z tym śmiechem jak z perlistą, nieposkromioną gamą odwróciła się od niego, sień przebiegła i na wschody szybko wstępować zaczęła. Zniknęła już za załomem wschodów, a śmiech jej jeszcze w wielkiej sieni słyszeć się dawał, chociaż zmieszały się z nim figlarne także, to staccato, to znów allegro wygrywane, dźwięki skrzypiec. Zygmunt wyprostował się, usta trochę otworzył, według zwyczaju, którego nabierać zaczynał, własną, zaokrąglającą się postać wzrokiem obrzucił i przez zęby syknął: – Prostaczka! W niewielkim pokoju, pomiędzy łóżkiem z rozrzuconą pościelą a stołem okrytym przyborami do golenia się i ubierania, Orzelski w kwiecistym, przybrudzonym szlafroku na skrzypcach grał. Okno było otwarte; błękitne oczy grającego przesuwały się po widzialnych przez nie szczytach drzew, uśmiechał się, na palcach nóg czasem stawał, jakby z falami tonów w górę leciał; wiatr przez okno wlatujący podnosił mu i kołysał nad głową białe jak mleko włosy. Justyna z oczami jeszcze pełnymi śmiechu, który tylko co w piersi jej umilkł, gorąco zarumieniona, do zatopionego w muzyce ojca podeszła. – Mój ojcze – rzekła – mam do pomówienia z ojcem o czymś ważnym, bardzo dla mnie i dla ojca ważnym. Grać nie przestając z roztargnieniem na nią spojrzał. – Co tam takiego? aha! wiem... pan Różyc... ale poczekaj! niech wprzódy te... serenadkę skończę! Justyna przy oknie usiadła, czekała, a dźwięki serenady długo jeszcze to staccato, to allegro, to znów andantissimo rozlegały się po pokoju. Na koniec skończył, ustami cmoknął i koniec smyczka całując uśmiechnął się błogo. – A co?... caca te... serenadka! Tymczasem wkrótce po odejściu Justyny bocznymi drzwiami do gabinetu Benedykta wsunęła się Marta. Nie weszła jak zwykle ze stukiem i impetem, ale wsunęła się dziwnie cicho, zmieszana, ciemną chustką otulona. – Przysyłałeś po mnie, Benedykcie – zaczęła – ale ja bym i sama przyszła, bo wielką prośbę mam do ciebie... tylko nie wiem... słowo honoru, jak to powiedzieć... – Cóż? może i ty zaręczyłaś się z jakim ładnym chłopcem? – zażartował Benedykt. Ręką machnęła, naprzeciw krewnego na brzeżku krzesła usiadła. – Tak już głupią nie jestem, aby o takich rzeczach myśleć... – z dziwną pokorą i uciszeniem odpowiedziała – ale widzisz... Justynka za maź wychodzi i jeżeli zgodzisz się... pozwolisz, ja przy niej, w jej... w ich chacie zamieszkam sobie... – Co? co? – zawołał Benedykt. – Słowo honoru! bardzo chcę przy nich zamieszkać – ze spuszczonymi oczami i splecionymi na kolanach rękami mówiła dalej. – Chleba darmo im jeść nie będę; bo i doświadczenie w gospodarstwie mam, i siły do pracy jeszcze trochę... Im, gołąbkom, moje ręce przydadzą się, a może i głowa cokolwiek doradzi... A tu ja niepotrzebna... wieczny smutek! niepotrzebna nikomu... nikomu... nikomu... – Jak to niepotrzebna? Co ty wygadujesz? – niecierpliwić się zaczął Benedykt. Głową z wysokim grzebieniem silnie wstrząsając twierdziła: – A niepotrzebna! Cóż? dzieci podorastały... twojej żonie nigdy dogodzić ani przypodobać się nie mogłam... a co do gospodarstwa... wielkie rzeczy! Ochmistrzynię sobie na moje miejsce weźmiesz... Justynka zaś sprzyja mnie, lubi... ona zawsze najwięcej ze wszystkich mnie lubiła... Przy tym i tych ludzi, pomiędzy których ona idzie... Zająknęła się, palcem po wilgotnej rzęsie powiodła. – I tych ludzi znałam kiedyś... lubiłam... sam los mię kiedyś do nich prowadził... ale go nie posłuchałam, nie poszłam... za to teraz pójdę, popracuję z nimi trochę, a potem, pewno już niedługo, oni dla mnie sami cztery deski zbiją i na mogiłki sami poniosą... ot, czego mnie chce się... Justynka i Janek za dwa miesiące pobrać się postanowili,.. przez ten czas, ty, Benedykcie, ochmistrzynię sobie znajdziesz... Uf! nie mogę! Zakrztusiła się i zakaszlała. Benedykt patrzał, słuchał, aż wybuchnął: – Facecja! niedługo cały Korczyn do Bohatyrowicz się przeniesie! No – z uśmiechem dodał – już chyba tylko moja żona i panna Teresa tam nie pójdą! Wstał, do Marty zwrócił się. – Co ty wygadujesz? Jakie głupstwo do głowy ci przyszło! Ty tu niepotrzebna! Boże kochany! A toż my z tobą od dwudziestu kilku lat we dwoje pracujem! tylkoż nas tu dwoje pracujących było! Niepotrzebna! A cóż ja bym był począł, gdybym ciebie przy sobie nie miał? Toż ja nie tylko swojej, ale i twojej pracy zawdzięczam, że utrzymałem się przy Korczynie! Kobieta uczciwa, pracowita, rządna, życzliwa w domu i w gospodarstwie – bagatela! Niepotrzebna! Ależ ty dzieci moje na rękach swych wynosiłaś i wyhodowałaś! ty je jak matka i... za matkę... kochałaś i pieściłaś: a nie po głupiemu pieściłaś! Witold wiele ci winien, bo dobre, ludzkie rzeczy w głowę mu kładłaś... Moja Marto, za przyjaciółkę cię zawsze miałem i serdecznie cię lubiłem, tylko, widzisz, kłopoty i różne biedy takim ponurym i smutnym mię były zrobiły, że i okazywać mi się nie chciało tego, co czułem. Alem ja wdzięczen ci, do grobu wdzięczen, i nie puszczę cię od siebie, jak sobie chcesz, nie puszczę... Facecja! ona niepotrzebna! Przez całe życie jak wół pracowała i niepotrzebna! Jej nikt tu nie lubi! A ja? Wyhodowaliśmy się razem, pracowaliśmy razem... Szerokimi krokami po pokoju chodził, wąsy w dół pociągał, ramionami rozmachiwał. Marta podniosła na niego swoje czarne, bystre, ogniste oczy, które z kolei napełniały się wyrazem zadziwienia, rozczulenia, radości. – Królu mój! – zawołała – i ty doprawdy tak myślisz, jak mówisz? ty nie z litości nad starą krewną, nie z grzeczności tak mówisz? – Ależ, jak Boga kocham! – krzyknął Benedykt – upamiętaj się! sama pomyśl!... – Bożeż mój, Boże! – zawołała i w zwykły już sobie sposób jak wicher porwała się z krzesła, do krewnego przypadła, ręce jego pochwyciła. – Królu mój! braciszku! otożeś mię uszczęśliwił! Wieczna pociecha! A ja myślałam, że stary grat ze mnie, nikomu tutaj niepotrzebny, a wszystkim obrzydły! Ty bo nie wiesz, braciszku, co to jest życie przebyć bez serca kochającego przy sobie, bez dobrego słowa ludzkiego! Wieczny smutek mię jadł, tęsknota, ponurość taka, że wolałabym czasem w grobie gnić! I perswadowałam sobie, a ciągle gryzło żądanie, aby dusza jaka serdecznie mi sprzyjała, aby komu do życia i szczęścia przyczynić się! Chciałam spróbować tam... Ale teraz już nie chcę... słowo honoru, nie chcę, nie pójdę... Wieczny śmiech! po cóż ja mam stąd iść, jeżeli tobie potrzebną jestem i jeżeli ty mnie, jak brat siostrę, lubisz?... Oj, królu mój, jakże ty mnie pocieszyłeś, jak uszczęśliwiłeś! Wieczna pociecha! Garnęła się do niego, w ramiona go całowała, płakała, aż zakaszlała się tak, że przez minut parę do słowa przyjść nie mogła. – Teraz – uspokoiwszy kaszel zaczęła – teraz, braciszku, musisz pozwolić, abym parę koni na parę dni ci zabrała... Do miasta pojadę, do doktora... leczyć się muszę, aby ci jeszcze móc jak najdłużej służyć... Ze trzy lata już temu przeziębiłam się w piwnicy warzywa na zimę układając, ale nie dbałam o to. "Po co mam leczyć się? na co? wieczny smutek!" – myślałam. I ambarasu nie chciałam nikomu robić... Czasem i bardzo źle ze mną bywało, taiłam się z tym jak grzechem śmiertelnym... "Im prędzej, tym lepiej!" – myślałam. Ale teraz co innego. Jeżelim ja tobie potrzebna, jeżeli ty mnie lubisz i szanujesz, leczyć się muszę, aby jak najdłużej ci służyć, a może jeszcze... Uf, nie mogę! Śmiała się i kaszlała. – A może jeszcze i na weselu twoich dzieci potańcować! Wieczny śmiech! wieczny śmiech! Benedykt serdecznie ją w głowę i czoło ucałował. Uspokój się – rzekł – siadaj i mów mi wszystko, co wiesz o Bohatyrowiczach w ogóle, a o tym narzeczonym Justynki w szczególności. Opiekunem jej jestem, a choć dziewczyna pełnoletnia, energiczna i niegłupia, na wiatr przyzwolenia swego dawać nie mogę. Witoldowi nie bardzo ufam, bo różowe okulary na nosie mu siedzą, ale wiem dobrze, że ty interesowałaś się zawsze tymi ludźmi, teraz na weselu u nich byłaś, widziałaś, słyszałaś – mówże mi wszystko, co o nich wiesz! Martę znowu wezwanie to uszczęśliwiło, bo znowu przekonywało ją, że na coś potrzebną była, że krewny ufa jej i w rozsądek wierzy. Cicho też na krześle usiadła i ze skupieniem, z rozwagą długo mówiła, opowiadała i nie skończyła jeszcze mówić i opowiadać, kiedy naprzód w sali jadalnej dały się słyszeć śpieszne kroki, a potem w drzwiach gabinetu ukazał się Orzelski. Szlafrok na sobie miał, w pasie sznurem przewiązany; smyczek w ręku trzymał. Rumiana, dobroduszna zawsze twarz jego wyrażała teraz gniew i wzburzenie. – Panie dobrodzieju! – od progu zawołał – to jest te... głupstwo, na które pan dobrodziej pewno pozwolenia swego nie dasz! Pan dobrodziej opiekunem Justynki jesteś i nie spodziewałem się, nie spodziewałem się, aby w domu pana dobrodzieja córkę moją taka te... kompromitacja spotkała... Sapał głośno, okrągłą postać dumnie prostował, smyczek do góry wzniósł. – Tu kompromitacji żadnej dla Justynki nie ma – powstając zaczął Benedykt – Dziewczyna jest pełnoletnia, wolę swoją ma, za kogo zechce, wyjdzie... – Wyjdzie! za te... a panu Różycowi, który jest te... całą gębą panem, odmówiła! A jaż, panie dobrodzieju, ja... te... te... co zrobię? czy ja za nią do te... te... te... prostej chaty pójdę? Ja, panie dobrodzieju, te... te... te... te... nie przywykłem... tam pewno nawet fortepianu postawić gdzie nie ma... mnie tam te... te... te... to... głodem zamorzą! Łzy mu oszkliły oczy; z gniewu wpadł w żal, prawie zaszlochał. Benedykt rękę mu na ramieniu położył i z czołem zmarszczonym, z niesmakiem w wyrazie ust, spokojnie jednak rzekł: – Bądź pan spokojny; jak mieszkałeś w Korczynie, tak mieszkać będziesz. Pewno, że tam wyżyć byś nie mógł. Ale ja z największą przyjemnością panu dom swój nadal ofiaruję. Zresztą, macie u mnie swoją sumkę, którą Justysi częściami tylko będę mógł spłacać... Orzelski chciwie tych słów wysłuchał i uspokoił się znacznie. – Ale widzi pan dobrodziej, zawsze to jakoś nie te... aby panienka taki mezalians robiła... Benedykt zamyślił się na chwilę. – Mój kochany panie – odpowiedział – przypomnij sobie swoją własną młodość... Może też Justynka szczęśliwszą będzie w tym mezaliansie, niż moja cioteczna siostra była w małżeństwie z panem... zupełnie przecież stosownym. Orzelski usta trochę otworzył, zmieszał się. Jakieś przypomnienie ugodziło weń i trochę nim wstrząsnęło. – Serce, panie dobrodzieju... – zaczął – serce nie... te... jeżeli z mojej strony były jakie te... to przez te... – No – przerwał Benedykt – o przeszłości nie ma co mówić, a o przyszłość swoją bądź pan spokojny. Idź na górę, graj sonatki i serenadki, a Marta ci tam zaraz śniadanie pośle... Pomyślał chwilę, na smyczek swój spojrzał. – Kiedy tak – zaczął – to niech już sobie Justynka te... ale zawsze to nie wypada, aby panienka za jakiegoś te... te... nie wypada... nie wypada! Głową kołysząc i wyraz ostatni powtarzając zupełnie już jednak uspokojony odszedł. Benedykt długo jeszcze rozmawiał z Martą i z Witoldem, który Kirłową i jej gromadkę do bryczki wsadziwszy i pożegnawszy śpiesznie do ojca przybiegł. Potem w sali jadalnej nakrywanie do stołu usłyszawszy Marty poprosił, aby o parę godzin podanie obiadu powstrzymała, a Witoldowi Justynę zawołać kazał. Nadbiegła zarumieniona, niespokojna. Sprzeczki i poróżnienia z wujem lękała się. – Chodź! – rzekł do niej Benedykt, kapelusz słomiany na głowę włożył i ramię jej podał. Odgadła, dokąd ją miał prowadzić, i z okrzykiem radości do rąk mu się rzuciła. Poszli drogą sunącą białym szlakiem u spłowiałego kobierca pól. Niebo było białe od okrywających je obłoków, pod nim leciały stada jaskółek i gdzieniegdzie kołysały się jastrzębie. W powietrzu panowała chłodna, smętna, łagodna cisza jesieni. Kiedy Benedykt i Justyna weszli do zagrody Anzelma i Jana i prędko przebywali przerzynającą duży ogród drogę, na której teraz usychały trawy i żółkły więdnąc białe dzięcieliny, siedząca na sapieżance białoczarna sroka zakrakała, kogut za płotem zapiał i żółty Mucyk wybiegł z podwórka z wielkim szczekaniem. Ale pogładziła go Justyna i pies lisi swój pyszczek do sukni jej tulić a kiściastym ogonem wywijać zaczął z miłością w oczy jej patrząc. Potem spostrzegł ich wysoki, zgrabny, złotowłosy chłopak w głębi ogrodu u wrót podwórka odrosłą trawę koszący. Spostrzegł ich i zrazu trwoga uczyniła go jakby martwym, a wszystką krew z ogorzałych policzków spędziła. Ale w mgnieniu oka domyślił się, co znaczyło to wspólne z wujem przybycie Justyny. Niezmierna radość błyskawicami wytrysnęła mu z oczu, kosa. z rąk jego na trawę padając błysnęła i brzęknęła. Paru skokami przed Benedyktem się znalazł, przykląkł i gorące usta do ręki jego przycisnął. Benedykt nie na niego jednak patrzał, ale na Anzelma, który pod okapem ganku w grube floresy rzeźbionym stojąc przygarbiony trochę w długiej swej kapocie, powolnym ruchem rękę ku wielkiej baraniej czapce podnosił. Oczy tych dwu ludzi spotkały się z sobą; przez chwilę milcząc na siebie patrzyli. Na koniec, Benedykt kładąc dłońí na pochylonej przed nim głowie Jana tonem zapytania wymówił: – Syn Jerzego? Anzelm wyprostował się i głowę odkrył. Ze snopa zmarszczek leżącego mu pomiędzy brwiami na wysokie czoło i aż na skronie cienkie nici rozbiegły się niby ukośne promienie. Rękę z wielką czapką wzniósł nieco, na zaniemeński bór nią wskazał i trochę jąkając się odpowiedział: – Tego sa... samego, który z bratem pańskim w jednej mogile spoczywa! K O N I E C Nad Niemnem 16